


Akashi's bizarre experience

by RinSama



Series: Noragami AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is hiyori, Alternate Universe, Ayakashi, Furihata as a shinki lol, God!Kuroko, M/M, Noragami AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSama/pseuds/RinSama
Summary: Akashi's view of life is slowly bending towards the other side of the world when he encountered a blue haired boy wearing a tracksuit.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Noragami AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139162
Kudos: 10





	Akashi's bizarre experience

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko is basically Yato lmaoo. I like them as the god of calamity. Those blue eyes will bring trouble throughout this series XD

On a very _normal_ day, Akashi was walking down the streets. It's quite rare for him to not take a car after school. Today is different, he needs to fix some matters for the next upcoming practice match. Besides, Akashi's already a high school student and he could handle himself. 

He looks across the busy streets of Kyoto. He caught a glimpse of a blue haired boy wearing a tracksuit, passed out while face first on the street. Akashi made a soft "hmph" sound. 

The boy looks like those neet, lazy ass people that have nothing good to do in their bland life. Yeah right, Akashi thinks it's better not to get involve with them. 

But there was something that he couldn't get out of his thoughts so he keeps looking at the boy who's now standing. He looks like he's looking for something. What could he be searching? 

Then, Akashi saw him chase out a dog who's running across the streets. There was a truck coming in. Akashi didn't know why his body's moving on its own. 

Seconds later, he was reaching for the blue haired boy to push him out of the way. 

"Huh?" 

Akashi got confused cause it feels like he had just teleported. He was already on the side of the street and he heard a ruckus behind him. When he turned around he was surprised to see his body lying there. 

'Am I dead..? What??' 

Akashi tries to calm down. He tried to comprehend what the hell was happening— and why does he have a tail..!? 

"This isn't looking good.. Anyways where's the boy—" The blue haired boy was nowhere to found. 

Everything feels odd and Akashi never felt these feelings before. He's confused as hell. Then he saw the blue haired boy from the distance getting away. How did he end up there? Akashi was about to follow him when he suddenly fell down because of a sudden massive energy left his body. 

The other boy turns his eyes towards the redhead that got caught into his troublesome job. 

"I guess, _oops..._ " Was all he could say.

* * *

"Seijuurou-kun...?" Akashi woke up on a hospital bed. A nurse was looking relieved in front of him. 

"Sei-chan you're okay!" Mibuchi's there, Akashi quint his eyes and sat up. Somehow, he's seeing a black thing at the corner of the room but tried to remove his attention from it. 

"I heard that you suddenly collapsed on the road" Akashi recalls something. He remembered he was trying to push the boy out of the truck's reach. 

"Oh, yeah, where's the other boy..?" Akashi asked, Mibuchi's face turns into confusion. 

"There was no person there" Akashi's eyes widen a little. Was he just hallucinating? No, he can't be wrong. He clearly saw him there chasing the dog on the road. 

"There isn't...? There isn't a boy wearing a tracksuit back there?" Akashi asked, still in disbelief. 

"Sei-chan, there's only a dog. It looks like you were trying to save it. I never knew you'd do things like that" 

Akashi sigh and lean on the headboard of the bed. He touched his forehead, trying to ease up the confusion left in his mind. 

Ever since that day, Akashi always see creatures not visible on a normal person's eye. He had a little difficulty dealing with them at first but because he's Akashi Seijuurou, he's able to think of a way to cope with them quickly. 

Now his only problem is, 

He seems to clumsily left his body so suddenly anywhere. 

He believes that the blue haired boy got something to do with what's happening to him right now and Akashi's hunches are usually 100% right. 

"Hey" Akashi was a bit startled when he saw the same face he encountered on the street that day. 

"You..!" Akashi couldn't help but exclaimed in surprise especially when the other boy looks really beat up. 

"The redhead neko from the other day" He continues as he narrowed his eyes and stare at him from top to bottom. 

"Hey look at me" Akashi demanded in a low, annoyed voice. The boy did look at him with blank blue eyes. 

"Yes? Seijuurou-san?" Woah. This guy knows his name. 

"Why do you know my name??" Akashi was met by his ID in front of his face held by the blue haired boy. 

"And why do you have my I—" He stopped as soon as he saw his body lying on the ground. 

"Oh..." 

"I guess Seijuurou-san was a bit clumsy" Akashi glares at him when he noticed a mocking smile forming on his lips. 

"Anyways, who are you? Why didn't they saw you when I mentioned you?" Akashi asked him. The boy looks at him, looking a bit skeptical. 

"I am Tetsuya, a warrior god who desires a shrine" When Tetsuya said this, Akashi looks unconvinced. 

"Who would wear a lame tracksuit if they're a god?" Akashi asked, somewhat mocking him in some way. He noticed Tetsuya's eye twitches. 

"That's rude Seijuurou-san. I'm the real deal" He answered. Akashi still looks unconvinced. 

"If I'm not a god, people would able to see me but they didn't" Tetsuya was a little proud making Akashi silent for a few minutes. 

"You could have been an ayakashi" But Akashi breaks that silence that struck right through the bluenette's heart. 

"Don't lump me in with those creatures please" Kuroko politely protested. "And, don't forget that you're a half phantom. I'm reminding you to be careful and not to accidentally sell your soul" 

Akashi was quite alarmed with his words. 

"Then what can I do for this to stop?" Tetsuya looks at him meditatively. Then he grins afterwards. 

"If you want me to help you then make an offering" Tetsuya held out his hand waiting for money to land on his palm. Akashi sigh, he hopes this man wasn't just an unemployed bastard who scam people. 

"Can I really trust you?" Akashi looks hesitant. Tetsuya's face turned serious. 

"Seijuurou-san, move" Akashi was confused for a moment and later on, be found himself being dragged by Tetsuya. 

"What's going on?—" He looks behind to see a giant ayakashi chasing them. Where the hell did that came from so suddenly?? 

"Seijuurou-san, I need you to leave for now. It's dangerous for you to expose yourself in front of that creature" With that, Akashi's half phantom body hit the ground when Tetsuya suddenly let him go. Akashi watches as he divert the ayakashi's attention away from him. 

"How unfortunate for me to not have a shinki at a time like this" Tetsuya soar high, dodging the creature's touches. As he jumps on roof to another, he could see a spirit from the ground not far from his reach. Tetsuya took this chance to make this spirit into his. 

From the distance, Akashi could see him doing something, and a kanji symbol appearing on the air in front of Tetsuya. Moments later he was already holding a katana on his hand, slashing the ayakashi in pieces. A little worried, Akashi stand up and went towards Tetsuya who had fallen to the ground. 

"Hey, are you still alive?" Tetsuya suddenly sat up causing Akashi to suddenly back away a bit. 

"Seijuurou-san, you shouldn't get out of your safe zone. Your cord might get entangled with an ayakashi that may attack you later on" There was an utter confusion on Akashi's face. 

"Cord?" He asked once again feeling a little lost and then looking back at his tail attached on his back. "This? Is a cord?" 

"Yes. It's actually a connection to your real body and you can die if you're not careful enough" Tetsuy said and stand up. He's attempting to leave but Akashi didn't let him. 

"Wait, wait. I still have something to discuss with you, Tetsuya-san isn't it?" Tetsuya shivers at the low, threatening tone that sounds like he's had enough of the bizarre events he keeps experiencing today (or these past few days). 

"Y-Yes" 

"You don't look reliable though" Akashi's words feels like scratches to Tetsuya's heart. 

Tetsuya held out his hand. "5 yen, and I'll help you finding out about it" 

Akashi raises his eyebrow. 

"You'll only charge for 5 yen?" 

"It's because it's a good luck" Tetsuya said and Akashi could feel the sparkles around him. The redhead put the "offering" on Tetsuya's palm. The bluenette smiles upon receiving it. 

"Your wish had been reached" Seconds later the katana he was holding suddenly turns into a person. 

Akashi was puzzled. 

"Eh?" The brunette looks around and saw the two staring at him. Then he looks at his master, Tetsuya. 

"Ah!" He bowed towards him. "T-Thank you" 

Akashi still stare at them in disbelief. "A weapon... then a human.." 

"Ah, I haven't told you about how gods need someone who'll serve them. He's my shinki, his name is Kouki" Tetsuya said, a little bit proud after he finally got a shinki after months of searching for it. 

"Err, Tetsuya-sama by the way, are we gonna go to your shrine afterwards?" With this question, Tetsuya's shoulders slumped down. 

"The problem is, your master doesn't own one" The color seems to drain on Kouki's face. 

"E-Ehh? Are we supposed to sleep outside then? I'm not really good with darkness..!" Tetsuya's shinki began to panic and Akashi sigh at his poor situation. 

"You don't have to mention it that way" Tetsuya said with a little grumble and grabbed Akashi's hand. 

"Hey what are you—" With one pinch on his pinky, it startled him how Tetsuya's nail digged in and left a trace on his skin. 

"What was that for?" Akashi back away pulling his hand out of the bluenette's grasp. 

"A charm, aren't you gonna act glad, a god just gave you a blessing" 

The teasing smile on his lips makes Akashi refuse to believe it. 

"See you next time, Seijuurou-san. Let's go Kouki" He and his shinki immediately disappear before Akashi could even utter a word. 

"What a troublesome creature..!" 

The long day ends with him waking up on the hospital bed again.

**Author's Note:**

> I like Akashi as Hiyori instead of Yato (since he and Yato have the same va, Imma change that lmao) 
> 
> Furihata would fit the perfect shinki for Kuroko who's always about to panic haha
> 
> And Akashi would watch them go down, tired of some shit


End file.
